The inventive concept relates to systems and methods providing enhanced connection reliability and certainty related to a mechanical plug connecting a display device and a graphics system. More particularly, the inventive concept provides systems and methods capable of stably driving a display system after checking plug status using an internal circuit instead of a hot-plug signal between a display device and a graphics system.
As portable information devices are more widely adopted, flat panel display (FPD) devices increasingly replace cathode ray tube (CRT) devices as display devices. Among other types of FPD devices, thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices that display an image by using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals are widely used. LCD devices have excellent resolution, color display, and image quality and are thus widely used in desktop computers, notebook computers, large-size televisions (TVs) and similar devices that once used CRT devices.